Of Showers and Handcuffs
by Fair Weather Tyrant
Summary: A story of how the IzayaxShizuo relationship started WARNING: Content contains Yaoi, Romance, and explicit scenes!


**Of Showers and Handcuffs**

**By: Fair Weather Tyrant**

Regaining consciousness in a dark, cramped, and cluttered room, a young man with blonde hair was. He didn't know what had happened to him the previous night, nor did he not know how he ended up in this dark cluttered room.

"Ngh…..W-where…am I?" He murmured softly in the darkness.

He tried to wriggle around some, but he couldn't move. He tried to pull his slim hands up to his curious face, but they were behind his back for some odd reason. A second later, he finally realized that he was tied up; his hands, his feet, and his torso (with his arms) were all tied up. "Why am I tied up?" he exclaimed in shock to find himself in this kind of situation for the first time.

He felt a slight breeze in front of him; he looked up to see a fine line of light, to seem to be the crack underneath a door. The breeze sent a cold chill throughout his body. He felt his slim muscular body and noticed that he was completely stripped of his normal "waiter" outfit! "What the hell happened to my clothes!" He yelled as he felt his way to his lower abdomen.

Suddenly, he started to hear footsteps slowly getting louder and louder and then finally stopping in front of the door. Seeing two shadows that looked like that of feet, he squirmed to the door like a inch worm would do on a leaf. He tried to look up at the mysterious figure standing behind this door, but he couldn't get a good enough look at it and gave up.

Then suddenly, the door opens abruptly and squeaked as it did blinding the poor stripped blonde for a few moments. When his eyes adjusted to the bright light in front of him, his jaw dropped in complete horror and shock as he, Shizuo Heiwajima, knew the sleek, slender like a snake, black silky hair, red eyed figure in front of him was, Izaya Orihara the Info Broker.

"I-it can't be. It can't be you…you SNAKE!" he roared, "Why the hell am I tied up and naked in YOUR apartment, Rat?"

"Why Shizu-chan, do you not remember last night? It was a side I've never thought you, of all people would have! Hahahaaa!" he snickered with an evil kind of smile on face, "You even asked me to strip you down to bare skin, tie you up, and throw you in my bedroom closet."

Completely silent to the fact that Izaya was not wearing anything not even a towel over his waist. Shizuo was not staring at his face, but his hard cock in front of his blood red face filled with embarrassment. Shizuo closed his eyes tightly and murmured, "This is a nightmare. This is a nightmare. This is a nightmare." and opened his eyes to see Izaya's hard cock in his face.

"Oh don't be like that Shizu-chan, did you forget what I did to you last night? You might be able to figure that one out, if you feel around your hole." He quoted with a smirk and a slight chuckle of amusement.

When Izaya finished talking, Shizuo was curious to what he was referring to, so he stuck his fingers in his hole and gave a small "Ngh" in a high content voice of pleasure. He couldn't see what was on his fingers, but he could feel it. It was slimy and silky at the same time; it also felt like some sort of liquid. Shizuo got chills down his spine and turned around to see that this substance was all over his lower body and on the floor where he was laying and sitting in. The color in the light was…..white.

Shizuo's eyes grew wide and white, his face turned as white as the substance in front of him. He looked down at the floor to see he was hard himself. "Huff….huff…huff "he breathed, "P-p-p-please, h-h-help me" he stuttered in a sorrowful voice.

"Haho~. I thought u would never ask in a million years, Shizuo-chan, especially in the situation you're in right now." Izaya announced. He bent over, turned poor Shizuo around and unlocked his handcuffs on his and feet and untied the rope that banded his arms and legs.

He walked with Shizuo to his bed nice soft queen sized bed and laid the almost lifeless body of the embarrassed, Almighty Shizuo Heiwajima on his back. Izaya grabbed his legs and rested them on his shoulders and caressed his body down to his crotch. He gripped his cock and felt that it was hard and hot and started to go up and down. As he was doing this Shizuo gave off small cute high pitched whimpers.

'Hnh…Ah…Ngh" He whimpered.

"You like that, don't you, Shizu-chan. But I think you will love this more." He said softly. He took his cock and positioned it on his hole and slowly pushed forward all the way down to the hilt.

Shizuo let out a loud grunt "Uggghhh," once he heard it, he cover his reddened face of embarrassment and cried "Don't look at me. It's….it's e-embarrassing!"

"It's alright Shizuo-chan no one is here other than me that can see your cute reddened face." Izaya comforted and kept on thrusting afterwards.

"Ah...Hgnnn…..Oooo…Nghh!" Shizuo hollored as his virginity is being lost to the snake he hates soo much. Yet, he felt kind of glad and relaxed for once. His thoughts were: _What am I doing? What's wrong with me? Why is it him? Does this mean… what he was doing everyday….our fights….just to point my attention towards himself so that he would get him noticed…by me? No! It can't be that, could it? Now that I think about it, he's not that bad looking, he's...kind of…hot. _As soon as that thought came to his mind, he realized something very important. He loved Izaya Orihara. The same Izaya Orihara he "hated" and chased around all over Ikebukuro and Shinjuku; threw countless street signs at, a few vending machines at, and even a box truck. He had felt relieved that none of those objects have hit or killed him. _Maybe I've gone about him totally different from when he's working._

"What's the matter Shizu-chan? You better not of thinking of anyone else other than the guy that is taking your virginity" he scowled.

"No….ah….I'm…hnnn…not, you….ahhh…rat!" he huff as he was giving in to the pleasure. He felt weak, numb, and relaxed all in one feeling, love. Suddenly, he got a feeling he's never gotten before, it was a feeling in his crotch that he felt that something was coming. "I'm cuming! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh! Hnnn." He screamed.

"Ooooh, now that was veeeerrrry cute, Shizu-chan haha!"Izaya cheered with a bright happy smile across his smooth soft face, "Oh! It was soo cute I'm coming too. Ahhhh ngh!"

"Ah ahhhhh!" Shizuo screamed as he felt the cold fluid abruptly flowing inside him, "Why…*huff*….did…*huff*…cum inside…..*huff*…me, Izaya?"

He leaned down at and got up to his face holding Shizuo's chin and said with an evil aura smirk "To make you be mine forever, until the day you die." He leaned back up and pulled out of Shizuo's hole and said:" Well, now we're sweaty. How about we get in the bath? I'll wash your back for you."

"Never! Never in a million years you damned Rat!" had he yelled. But when he tried to get up, he couldn't move. It was due to the fact that had realized what he just did and who he did it with that what would happen if he refused. "Fine, I'll get in the bath. But first," he paused for moment, "can you…..help me up?"

With a chuckle Izaya agreed, "Ha sure." Gave out his hand to the crippled Shizuo, grabbed his hand and pulled himup with all of his remaining strength. "So, how was it?" he asked.

"It was…..how I should say it...umm…it was….awesome." Shizuo stubbornly replied.

"Haha, alright, let's get in the bath." Izaya announced as he was walking with Shizuo on his right shoulder to the bathroom. Luckily, Izaya was prepared and had a hot steaming bath ready for the both of them to wash themselves in. The bathroom was all steamy and smelt of lavender. The tub was deep and big enough for about three people to sit in, but it just the two of them. Izaya plopped Shizuo in the bath with a huge wave of hot water splashing out of the tub and into the drain that circled the tub.

"What the hell, Rat? Why did you do that knowing that I'm crippled?" the angry Shizuo proclaimed. His long skinny legs dangled over the tub's rim and his hair covering a part of flustered face.

"Why else? You are heavy, Shizu-chan." Izaya answered while slowly slipping in the tub with Shizuo in behind him. He grabs the soap and rapidly rubs it in his hands and starts to do circles on Shizuo's back. Izaya could tell that Shizuo was enjoying it because he was starting make moaning sounds. While Shizuo was making moaning sounds, Izaya started getting turned on, again.

Shizuo looked down and saw that he was turned on as well. When he saw his cock that hard, he stopped making his moaning sounds, then he felt something on his lower back. He turned around and looked down into the water and looked up at Izaya, who was grinning slightly. Suddenly, Shizuo said this out of the silence of the two of them in the tub, "Dammit! Su~re, let's go. At least we're in the tub, this time." This thought ran through Shizuo's head: _Dammit! Not again! Wasn't once enough for this sneaky snake? I'm worn out from the first time, wait scratch that, I guess I'm worn out from being done in, twice! But I just can't say 'No' to this guy's cute puppy face. Well Shizuo, prepare yourself for round three._

"You ready, Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned.

"Quit calling me by that name! And….yes, I am." He replied. Shizuo got on all fours in the tub, the water was just below his chin. He lifted his waist just enough for Izaya to put it in and prepared for himself to be fucked a third time within two days. He believed when this time ends he wouldn't be able to walk for an entire day and a half.

"Here I go." Izaya replied as he put his cock inside Shizuo for a second time tonight. "I can still feel the previous time I had done you, Shizu-chan." He quoted.

"Ah! Sh-sh-shut...ah…up!" Shizuo exclaimed as he started to grow weaker as he gave in to the pleasure once more. He could hear all the splashing they were making in the tub filled with water, most of it leaving the tub and spilling onto the floor around the tub.

Izaya looked down at Shizuo's back and saw that Shizuo's face was red up to his ears and down his neck. He smiled and giggled a little at the sight. This was his thoughts: _Aw now that's a sight you will never see him with in the streets. Shizu-chan sure can give me quite a show, because of that; I just got a little bit harder. Oh! He just squeezed me. Ahhhh, now this is what I want to see more of. How about I search his ass more for anymore spots I missed the last two times I fucked him. _Izaya went in one time towards the right some and he heard Shizuo let off a small bellow.

"Hnnnn….." Shizuo groaned.

_That's right. I think I just found one of the spots I missed. Let's see if there's any more in that direction. _Izaya positioned Shizuo to where he could get in more to the right and started thrusting in that direction.

"Nghh…..aahhhhh….hnnnnn…ngh," Shizuo moaned.

_Now this is ecstasy. No, wonder I love people ssoooooooo much! They are interesting creatures, but I have to say this one spikes my interest the absolute most. Hahahahaha lets 'experiment' some more with this 'subject'._ Izaya positioned Shizuo on his right side so that he could get towards Shizuo's left side.

"Ah ah aahh ahhhhh yeahh," Shizuo groaned. By now, Shizuo's face was a dark cherry red all the way down his neck and ears due to all the embarrassment. He knew all the sounds he was making, he couldn't muffle them at all. He was also to the point of losing all of his strength that was left and becoming a motionless mannequin.

Izaya noticing all of his movements,, started to thrust even faster than previously before. "Shizu-chan…..8huff*…..I'm…..*huff*….going to…..*huff*… finish this…..*huff* okay?" Izaya huffed

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Haahhh! Y-yes ahhhh!" Shizuo yelled amongst all the splashing that was going on.

"I-I'm coming…*huff*…Shizu-chan. AHHHH! Ngh!" Izaya yelled as he came inside Shizuo's hole yet again.

"Ah ahhhh. *huff huff huff huff* quit calling me that *huff huff huff huff*" Shizuo said as he gasped for a breather

**Moments Later**

Now out of the tub, drying off each other off with a towel, they have caught their breaths and now talking.

"Say Rat, can we….like not….show this….'relationship'…outside? It's really embarrassing and also, don't say anything on the internet." Shizuo demanded as he looked back at the naked Izaya.

Now all wide eyed, Izaya just witness a cute-eye contact cat face. After seeing that face, he could not deny it. He lifted his hand over his mouth, looked down to the right with red cheeks and said," v-ver-very well,"

"Hahaha thanks!" He cheered in relieve.

"Only on one condition," Izaya added.

"What is that one condition?" Shizuo added.

"You have to promise me that you won't over work yourself and don't hurt yourself either. You're…..the only….one person that…..I've really….ever liked." Izaya mumbled.

"I promise." Shizuo said with a smile and turned around, reached out, and hugged him tightly.

_From then on, Izaya and Shizuo went about their days as normal, chasing each other around the city 'til late in the night, or at least until one gave up. But this time, those chasings had a whole different meaning to them, and they both kept their promise (for the time being).about keeping themselves safe from harms' way (sort of). No one has not figured it out (except for Erika Karisawa) and lived out their lives as normally as possible, with their secret relationship safe from unwanted eyes (except for Erika Karisawa)_

_**The End**_


End file.
